All The Things She Said
by Laemia
Summary: Larxène voulait juste vivre une vie normale, sans être traitée différemment. Mais il y avait un "elle" qui s'était glissé dans l'équation. Il fallait qu'elle la chasse de sa vie. Yuri. Larxène/Xion. OS.


Pairing: RakuShion (oui oui, Larxène/Xion)

Genre: Romance... Angst?

Rating: T, quand même

Disclaimer: Etant donné qu'on est sur un site de fanfictions, vous devez vous doutez que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ah, et la chanson mentionnée vers la fin est "_All the things she said_", de Tatu.

Bêta-lectrice: CrimsonThirteen

Hum... Ouais, je devais poster cet OS le 14 décembre, en même temps que le début de ma liste de cents thèmes, mais j'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque-là... Puis le 14, je serais peut-être privée d'ordi (ah, les bulletins scolaires...) donc on vera bien.

Je crois que c'est le premier yuri que je publies! =D (pas le premier que j'écris, maybon). Snif, c't'émouvant...

Ah, et pour les autres couples mentionnés dans cette fic... Pff, cherchez pas. Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

><p>Un verre, puis deux. Des éclats de rires. La musique bat son plein. Elle, elle se sent invincible, assise dans un coin, avec ses amis. Elle rit et elle oublie même pourquoi elle est là. Juste une sortie comme les autres, juste pour se changer les idées, juste comme d'habitude. Evoluer au rythme de la musique. Elle ne pense à rien d'autre.<p>

Jusqu'à ce que des yeux bleus la surprenne.

Au moment où l'autre s'approche d'elle, son coeur devient douloureux, le sang bat à ses tempes et elle ne se sent plus bien du tout. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus arrive à sa hauteur un peu trop rapidement, et son regard veut tout dire. Larxène déglutit.

"Je peux te parler?" lui demande l'autre d'une voix douce. Trop douce pour la conversation qui allait avoir lieu, et qui s'avérait déjà déchirante.

Elle la suit à l'extérieur de la boîte de nuit, la tête basse, tentant de contenir la vague d'amertume qui menace de lui renverser le coeur. L'autre s'arrête enfin dans la petite cour à l'arrière du bâtiment et se poste devant Larxène, les bras croisés, l'air impassible.

"Pourquoi? lance-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, réplique la blonde.

-Tu sais très bien, crache la brune tandis que ses yeux brûlaient de fureur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, Xion! C'était juste une erreur...

-Une erreur? s'emporte t-elle. Tu te fous de moi là, hein? Tu peux pas me dire ça après ce qu'on à fait! Tu peux pas..."

Sa voix se brise soudain, comme si elle avait déjà épuisé son lot de colère. L'autre la dévisage, les bras croisés et l'air impassible, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. La brune inspire profondément, tente de retrouver son calme et dit d'une voix qui refléte son incompréhension:

"Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais..."

Que répondre à cela? Oui. Oui, elle l'aime. Elle ne se souvient pas de le lui avoir clairement dit. Peut-être la veille, dans le feu de l'action... Mais elle ne peut pas... Elle n'a pas voulu ça.

"Ecoute, commençe-t-elle. Hier soir... oh, laisse tomber!"

Elle esquissa un pas pour retourner dans le bâtiment, mais une main lui attrape fermement le poignet.

"Non!

-Lâche-moi, Xion, ordonne-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Pas avant que tu m'aies fourniune explication! Hier, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'était pas une erreur!

-Tu comprends rien!" crache la blonde en tentant de s'échapper.

La brune resserre son emprise sur le poignet de Larxène.

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ordonne-t-elle d'un ton sec. Regarde-moi et ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. Si tu y arrives, alors je te laisserai tranquille, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Je te laisserai tranquille."

L'autre relève la tête. Dans les yeux de Xion, il n'y a plus aucune fureur, juste une douleur sourde et une pointe de fragilité. Elle essaye de se montrer forte, mais c'est difficile. C'est dur pour elles deux de camper sur leur position et de ne pas céder à l'autre.

Larxène se met à réfléchir. Elle se souvient de sa rencontre avec la brune. Depuis le début, elle s'était sentie attirée par la jeune fille mais avait vite refoulé ces sentiments dans un coin de son esprit, prétextant à la simple amitié. Finalement, elle ne pouvait plus nier...

* * *

><p><em>C'était juste une soirée chez Axel. Et ça n'aurait pas été plus, si Axel n'avait pas eu de nouveaux amis. Roxas venait de monter un petit groupe de musique. Ils venaient à peine de démarrer et n'avaient pas encore donnés de concerts, mais ils faisaient tout pour se faire connaître le plus rapidement possible. <em>

_Et bien sûr, il y avait cette fille. La chanteuse._

_"Ah, Larxène, je te présente Xion!"_

_La cousine de Roxas, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris._

_Elles avaient un peu discuté. Larxène la trouvait d'une bonne compagnie -calme, mais pas trop; fêtarde, mais pas trop; juste ce qu'il fallait. Elles avaient ri ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée._

_Elles eurent l'occasion de se revoir par la suite, et, de fil en aiguille, elles devinrent amies. _

_Xion n'était pas seulement sympathique, mais aussi têtue et bornée, naturelle, légèrement susceptible, bien élevée et avait un petit côté fleur bleue._

* * *

><p>Et maintenant, tout se casse la gueule. Tout ce qu'elles avaient construit. A cause d'une nuit, d'une foutue nuit ou aucune des deux n'avait su se contrôler.<p>

La veille, Xion avait donné un concert avec son groupe, et Larxène était présente. En voyant la brune sur scène, elle avait eu l'impression d'être foudroyée sur place, ne pouvant tous simplement plus détacher son regard de son amie. Elle l'avait trouvée plus belle que jamais et avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle l'aimait. Pas comme une amie, pas comme une soeur, non... C'était bien plus fort que ça, bien plus dévastateur.

Alors, après le concert, elles s'étaient retrouvées, et Larxène n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour faire comprendre à Xion ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

><p><em>Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient, debout l'une devant l'autre, cherchant un <em>_mot, une parole pour décrire ce qu'elles éprouvaient. L'une avait __rejoint l'autre en coulisse. _

_Larxène savait qu'elle __aurait du parler. Pas __pour exprimer ses sentiments, au contraire. Parler, ça aurait brisé cet instant, ça les aurait empêchées de faire une bêtise. Mais à ce moment précis, elle s'en fichait._

_C'était Xion qui l'avait embrassée la première._

* * *

><p>Putains de souvenirs qui reviennent. Et elle, toujours incapable de dire quelque chose. Si ça continuait, ça allait finir comme la veille. Et non. Elle ne le veut plus. Rien que l'idée lui paraît ridicule. Pourtant...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elles avaient fini la nuit chez la brune, se découvrant comme<em>_ jamais auparavant. Elles s'aimaient, et il avait fallu tout ce temps pour qu'elles s'en rendent compte. Xion savait peut-être avant, mais il avait fallu que Larxène l'entende chanter pour pouvoir prendre pleinement conscience du sentiment qui les unissaient. Peu importait ce que diraient les autres, peu importait les conséquences. Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait qu'elles au monde. Rien que deux filles qui étaient tout l'une pour l'autre._

* * *

><p>Xion la dévisage toujours avec détermination. Elle veut sa réponse, coûte que coûte. Une fois que Larxène aura remis les choses au clair, tout se brisera. Parce que ça <em>devait<em> se briser. Ca ne peut pas exister.

* * *

><p><em>Larxène s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit. Dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Avec Xion. Une autre fille. Les évènements de la veille la frappèrent de plein fouet.<em>

_Bordel, elle avait bu combien de verres au juste?_

_Aucun, et c'était bien ça le pire. Même pas une seule petite bière. Pas un seul gramme d'alcool dans le sang pour justifier _ça_!_

_Elle ramassa ses affaires, se rhabilla en vitesse, et sortit de l'appartement sans faire de bruit._

* * *

><p>Allez, elle n'a que cinq mots à dire pour la perdre définitivement. Pour réparer son erreur. Mais pourquoi ça lui fait aussi <em>mal<em>?

"Je ne... t'aime pas."

Et voilà. Ca leur fait comme un coup au coeur à chacune. Xion la lâche mais ne bouge pas, se contentant de la fixer avec cet air de poupée brisée. Si seulement elle réagissait, ce serait plus simple pour Larxène. Elle s'attend presque à ce que l'autre lui hurle dessus mais non, même pas. Alors la blonde décide de la secouer un peu. Peut-être que comme ça, son départ serait moins difficile. Xion la détesterait, mais ça valait mieux. Pour toutes les deux.

"Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux, merde! s'exclame-t-elle. On est deux filles! On ne peux pas être ensemble! C'est _dégueulasse_!"

L'autre semble enfin s'animer. Mais c'est encore pire.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffle Xion. Hier, tu disais...

-C'était des conneries! Et toi, t'y as vu que du feu. Mais on pourra jamais être ensemble! Maintenant, lâche-moi. J'veux plus te voir."

Elle espére juste que sa voix ne tremble pas et qu'elle a été suffisamment dure.

"Mais pourquoi? insiste tout de même la brune.

-Parce que..."

Elle asséne le coup final.

"Parce que je suis pas une putain de lesbienne comme toi."

Larxène tourne les talons -la vision du visage dévasté de Xion lui était devenue intolérable- et retourne à l'intérieur sans se retourner.

Sitôt rentrée, la musique assourdissante réveille ses sens. Son coeur bat à ses tempes et dans tout son corps. Elle se laisse glisser contre un mur, indifférente aux gens autour d'elle. La honte l'envahit, mais elle ne sait plus si c'est pour la nuit précédente ou pour les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Surtout, elle ne veut pas savoir. Ne même plus y penser...

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit son ancienne amie. Elle n'eut plus de nouvelles d'elle. Au fond, elle aurait bien pu ne jamais exister, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce souvenir amer et douloureux qui revenait sans cesse. Une fois, elle tenta de l'appeler. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle souhaitait juste entendre sa voix.

Personne ne décrocha.

Ca fait un an, à présent. Elle y pense encore de temps à autres comme à une chose qui n'aurait pas dû arriveret qui ne se reproduirait plus.

D'ailleurs, elle était sortie avec plusieurs garçons par la suite. En ce moment, elle fréquente un jeune homme du nom de Tidus. Tidus est beau, Tidus est gentil et Tidus supporte ses excès de colère intempestifs. Elle espére que ça se passerait bien, ce coup-ci.

Larxène sort toujours autant avec ses amis, et plus particulièrement avec Demyx. Demyx aussi est beau et gentil, mais elle ne le voit pas du tout comme un petit ami potentiel. Plutôt comme un petit frère un peu agaçant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Demyx l'avait traînée dans un café miteux.

"Il y a un groupe qui joue ce soir. Ca peux être sympa."

Larxène n'en pense pas la même chose. Quand l'autre avait prononcé ces mots, des désagréables bribes d'une nuit passée lui étaient revenues. Elle ne veut pas y aller. Elle n'aime pas les concerts.

Mais, comme dit précédemment, Demyx n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Alors elle se retrouve là, à la table pourrie d'un bar pourri avec une limonade devant elle, à faire à moitié la gueule en attendant l'entrée des musiciens.

Oh, elle s'en souvent bien, de la dernière fois où on l'avait obligée à aller quelque part.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, mon groupe donne un concert dans une semaine. Tu viendras?"<em>

_Larxène haussa les épaules et s'accouda à la table. Ca ne l'emballait pas des masses. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les amis de Xion._

_"Bof... C'est quoi, déjà, comme style de musique?_

_-Pop-rock."_

_La blonde fit la grimace. Xion afficha une moue de supplication._

_"S'il te plaît?_

_-J'sais pas trop._

_-Allez! C'est important, pour moi..."_

_Larxène soupira. Elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, mais sa meilleure amie avait l'air d'y tenir... Et puis, ça n'était comme si elle avait quelque chose de mieux à faire, si?_

_Elle capitula. La brune sourit comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Noël se fêterait en avance cette année._

_"Ce sera la première fois que je t'entendrai chanter, non?_

_-Oui, acquiesça Xion._

_-J'ai hâte de voir ça."_

* * *

><p>Et elle avait vu. Trop bien, même. Tsss...<p>

La salle commence tout doucement à se remplir de monde. Les serveurs prennent les commandes des clients, s'agitent dans tousles coins. L'un d'eux renverse son plateau et se fait enguirlander par le patron. Larxène sourit en observant les efforts du pauvre garçon pour se justifier.

"R'garde, Demyx! Le mec là-bas, le blond avec sa tête de singe, il a l'air aussi con que toi.

-Tais-toi, ça va bientôt commencer."

La jeune femme reporte son attention sur la scène, où un des musiciens fait les derniers réglages.

Et pas n'importe quel musicien.

"Dem... murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Ouais?

-C'est... c'est Néo, là-bas?"

Son ami la dévisage, surpris.

"Bah oui. Tu..."

Puis, il paraît se rendre compte de quelque chose.

"Oooh! Je t'ai pas dit! C'est le groupe de Roxas qui joue ce soir. A ce qu'il paraît, ils en ont vraiment ras-le-bol de jouer dans les bars et ils voudraient démarrer pour de vrai, mais c'est pas facile et... Eh, Larx', ça va?

-Tu m'avais dit que c'était un groupe qui avait l'air sympa! s'exclame-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Bah, ils jouent bien..."

Elle hausse le ton.

"T'aurais pu me prévenir que je les _connaissais_!"

Un mec aux cheveux bleus se tourne vers eux et leur demanda sèchement de faire un peu moins de bruit. Larxène lui adresse un magnifique doigt d'honneur pendant que Demyx déclare d'un ton faussement innocent qu'il a certainement dû oublier ce _détail._ Il ment. Elle ne connaît pas ses motivations et elle ne souhaite pas savoir pour le moment. Elle le tuera plus tard.

Là, l'important, c'est qu'elle ne peut plus fuir. Et que, si Néo et Roxas se trouvent ici...

Le reste des musiciens entre sur scène, se plaçant devant leurs instruments respectifs. Néo au synthé, Zexion à la basse, Roxas à la guitare. Et au micro...

_Elle._

Le sang de Larxène se fige dans ses veines un instant, avant de se mettre à circuler beaucoup plus vite que d'ordinaire.

Elle ne parvient pas à pas la voir en détail -trop loin-, mais elle n'a pas changé. Toujours la même coupe de cheveux, les mêmes yeux immenses qui parcourent la salle sans avoir l'air de reconnaître la jeune femme assise au fond.

Xion prend une inspiration, fait un signe de tête à Néo, et la musique démarre. Larxène ne pense plus à respirer. Ces pensées sont bloquées sur une note; un mot de cinq lettres qui tourne dans sa tête sans qu'elle y prêtela moindre attention. _Merde._

Xion se rapproche du micro et commence à chanter. Et là, l'autre fille ne réfléchit même plus. Les paroles résonnent dans son esprit, claires, nettes, précises, tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir.

_**All the things she said/ Toutes les choses qu'elle a dites  
>All the things she said Toutes les choses qu'elle a dites  
>Running through my headSe bousculent dans ma tête  
>Running through my head Se bousculent dans ma tête  
>Running through my head Se bousculent dans ma tête  
>This is not enough Ca n'est pas assez**_

Larxène comprend bien l'anglais. Elle espère juste qu'elle se trompe sur la signification de cette chanson. Et surtout que ce n'est pas Xion qui a écrit ça. Elle ne supporterait pas que ces paroles fassent référence à ces horribles propos qui se sont tenus derrière cette boîte de nuit un an auparavant.

_**I'm in serious shit/ Je suis vraiment dans la merde**_

_**I feel totally lost/ Je me sens totalement perdue**_

_**If I'm asking for help/ Si je demande de l'aide**_

_**it's only because/ C'est uniquement parce que**__**  
>Being with you has opened my eyes Etre avec toi m'a ouvert les yeux  
>Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? Aurais-je jamais pu croire à une surprise si parfaite ?**__  
><em>

Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle tremble un peu. Le froid, sans doute. Ou bien la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux comme si elle s'était produite cinq minutes plus tôt. Ce foutu moment où elle était partie comme une voleuse de chez Xion. Sans un mot. Sans même un message.

Et la fille, là, devant elle, qui chante cette chanson... La même que celle qu'elle avait abandonnée.

Elle_ devait _le faire, tente-t-elle se se persuader. Deux filles ensembles, ça ne se faisait pas. Que diraient les autres? Et puis, elle aime les hommes!

**I **_**keep asking myself/ Je continue de me poser des questions**_

_**wondering how/ De me demander comment**_

_**I keep closing my eyes/ J'arrive toujours à fermer les yeux**_

_**but I can't block you out/ Mais je ne peux t'oublier**_

Ainsi donc, ses insultes n'avaient jamais eu d'effet. Xion continue à penser à elle malgré tout. Saleté... Elle aurait dû y aller plus fort. La frapper, peut-être.

_**Wanna fly to a place/ J'ai envie de m'envoler quelque part**_

_**where it's just you and me/ Où il n'y aurait que toi et moi**_

_**Nobody else/ Personne d'autre**_

_**so we can be free/ Alors nous pourrions être libres**_

Etre libres? Là n'est pas la question! La blonde ne souhaite pas ce genre de relation. Libre ou non, ça ne change rien. Seule avec Xion ou non, ça ne change rien.

Pourtant... En regardant la chanteuse, elle se dit que, finalement, il y a une probabilité... La possibilité d'un avenir avec elle lui effleure l'esprit. Un instant. Juste comme ça. De toute façon, il y avait toujours les _autres_ qui les en empêcheraient.

_**And I'm all mixed up/ Et je suis complètement perturbée**_

_**feeling cornered and rushed/ je me sens déchirée et bouleversée **_

_**They say it's my fault/ Ils disent que c'est ma faute**_

_**but I want her so much/ Mais je la veux tellement**_

Les regards de haut, les airs méprisants autour d'elles, tout ces gens qui crieraient à l'aberration. Au crime, même. Les insultes crachées au visage, la solitude...

Prendrait-elle le risque d'endurer tout ça? Juste pour une seule personne? Juste pour la personne qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps? Pour une autre fille?

_**Wanna fly her away/ Je voudrais l'emmener ailleurs**_

_**where the sun and rain/ Là où le soleil et la pluie**_

_**Come in over my face/ Inonderont mon visage**_

_**wash away all the shame/ Dissiperons toutes les hontes**_

_**When they stop and stare/Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent et regardent**_

_**don't worry me/ ne vous souciez pas de moi**_

_**'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me/Parce que je ressens pour elle ce qu'elle ressent pour moi**_

Non! Elle n'aime pas Xion!

Elle ne l'aime pas, hein?

Elle essuie rageusement les larmes qui perlent aux coin de ses yeux et jette un coup d'oeil à la dérobée à Demyx. Il n'a rien discerné de son trouble. Tant mieux.

Xion continue à chanter. Le coeur de Larxène s'affole.

Et elle ne sait pas, putain, elle ne sait plus. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle doit faire ou penser. De ce qu'elle ressent.

_**I can try to pretend/ Je peux essayer de prétendre**_

_**I can try to forget/ Je peux essayer d'oublier**_

_**But it's driving me mad/ Mais ça me rend malade**_

_**going out of my head/ ça me met hors de moi**_

Combien de fois avait-elle eut envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux ou de l'embrasser? Même avant cette nuit-là, elle ne cessait de se voiler la face, de se cacher derrière des excuses pour ne pas voir l'évidence.

Et là, ça lui fait exactement comme la première fois où elle l'avait entendue chanter. Une révélation.

Mais prendre conscience de la chose ne la rendait pas plus simple.

Que faire? Si peu de temps pour décider... Si elle ne trouve pas une solution là, maintenant, elle risque de reperdre Xion. Définitivement, cette fois.

Elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas ça. Elle ne refera pas la même erreur qu'auparavant, à croire qu'elles pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre.

_**Mother, looking at me/ Maman, regarde moi  
>Tell me, what do you see? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois?  
>Yes, I've lost my mind Oui, j'ai perdu l'esprit**_

Un autre problème. Bien sûr. Les autres. Ses parents, surtout. Elle se voit mal débarquer chez eux du jour au lendemain avec une fille à son bras.

Ca lui prend la tête comme pas possible. Connerie d'équation insoluble.

_**Daddy looking at me/ Papa, regarde moi**_  
><em><strong>Will I ever be free? Pourrai-je un jour être libre?**_  
><em><strong>Have I crossed the line? Ai-je dépassé les bornes?**_

Elles ont déjà atteints le point de non-retour. Depuis longtemps. Elles vont au devant de pas mal d'ennuis. Elles ne peuvent plus reculer, cependant. Larxène prend conscience de cela. Assez de fuite.

Ca fait un an. Il n'y a pas une seconde ou Xion ne lui a pas manquée. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Elle quitterait Tidus plus tard. Tidus est beau, Tidus est gentil, mais Tidus n'est pas Xion.

_**All the things she said/ Toutes les choses qu'elle a dites**_  
><em><strong>All the things she said Toutes les choses qu'elle a dites**_  
><em><strong>Running through my head Se bousculent dans ma tête**_  
><em><strong>Running through my head Se bousculent dans ma tête**_

Ca l'avait marquée autant qu'elle, hein? Ces paroles affreuses, ces insultes qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle aurait voulu qu'elles ne franchissent jamais ses lèvres.

La musique ralentit déjà.

_**All the things she said/ Toutes les choses qu'elle a dites  
>This is not enough Ca n'est pas assez**_

All the things she said...

Le son se stoppe complètement.

Larxène est soufflée de toute les décisions qu'elle vient de prendre en un si court laps de temps.

Et puis, l'échange de regard. Aucune des deux ne bouge, aucune des deux n'esquisse un mouvement vers l'autre, et pourtant, elles savent. Le contact se brise. Les instruments se remettent à jouer et Xion se remet à chanter.

Larxène passe tout le reste du concert à se retenir de traverser la salle pour rejoindre l'autre fille.

A présent qu'elle ne retient plus ses sentiments enfouis en elle, elle désire juste retrouver celle qu'elle aime, reprendre possession de ses lèvres après tout ce temps gâché.

A la fin d'une des chansons, Xion les salue, elle et Demyx, en leur faisant un signe de la main. Puis elle poursuit comme si de rien n'était.

Le concert touche à sa fin. Le groupe quitte la scène.

Larxène se lève précipitamment, fait quelques pas, revient en arrière, regarde Demyx et ouvre la bouche.

"Je vais...

-Aux toilettes, je sais", fait son ami avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus qui laisse entendre qu'il en connaît plus que ce qu'il prétend.

Ils auraient une discussion plus tard. Oublié de préciser de quel groupe il s'agissait, bah voyons! Elle se détourne de lui et demande à un serveur où se trouvent les musiciens à présent.

"Dans l'arrière-salle, au bout du couloir."

Elle ne le remercie même pas et se précipite là-bas. Il y aura les autres membres du groupe, mais peu importe.

Elle ne se demande pas si la brune veut encore d'elle. Après tout, Xion n'a pas répondu à son appel de la dernière fois. Si ça se trouve, elle ne souhaite plus la voir. Tant pis, il faut qu'elle lui parle quand même.

Elle frappe à la porte de la fameuse salle. Une voix bien connue lui signale d'entrer.

Xion est là -seule, étrangement- assise sur le canapé. Son regard laisse penser qu'elle l'attend. Elle est aussi belle qu'avant. Voir plus.

Sans attendre, Larxène réduit la distance qui les sépare.

Quand elle se penche sur ses lèvres, Xion l'interrompt.

"Attends! Assied-toi."

La blonde hausse un sourcil, mais s'exécute. Se peut-il que... Non...

Pourtant, l'autre fille lui prend la main. Contact chaud. Plus réel que le toucher de Tidus ou de n'importe quel homme.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse la même erreur que l'autre fois, lui explique la brune en baissant les yeux. Je ne le supporterais pas."

Larxène se retient de dire qu'elle non plus ne s'en remettrait pas.

"Alors quoi? lâche-t-elle.

-On discute?" propose Xion.

Oui. Pas bête. Elle a envie de plus, mais ça ne pourrait que mal finir si elles ne prenaient pas le temps de se retrouver. Elle sent qu'elle doit commencer. Les premiers mots seront les plus durs, parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de les prononcer.

"Pardon. Pour ce que j'ai dit, pour ce que j'ai fait... Je suis désolée.

-J'ai compris que tu mentais, mais tu avais déjà pris ta décision."

Larxène hoche la tête.

"Alors... Et nous?" questionne-t-elle.

Elle déteste se sentir aussi perdue. Elle préfère de loin mener la danse, mais là, elle en est incapable.

"Ca dépend de ce que tu veux, répond Xion.

-Je veux... Je ne veux plus rester loin de toi."

Le visage de la brune s'illumine. Elle serre sa main un peu plus fort.

"Alors reste.

-Mais... ça ne sera pas facile, pas vrai?"

Xion hoche la tête avant de rétorquer.

"Peut-être plus que ce que tu crois. Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Néo."

Larxène hausse un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

"Il est gay, explique l'autre.

-Et alors?

-Alors, il le vit plutôt bien. Au début, il avait du mal avec le regard des autres, mais maintenant il s'en fiche."

C'est vrai. Tant pis pour ce que les gens diront. Ces "autres" ne les empêcheront pas de mener leur vie. Pourquoi se soucier d'eux?

"Le seul problème, poursuit la brune d'un ton plus léger, c'est son petit ami. Vanitas est très gentil avec lui, mais en règle générale, c'est une vraie plaie. Enfin, si Néo est heureux comme ça..."

Elle hausse les épaules et sourit à Larxène qui lui sourit en retour. Un poids vient de quitter son coeur. Ce poids qu'elle traîne depuis un an déjà.

Elles discuteront toute la nuit. Elles s'embrasseront à l'aube et iront dormir chez Larxène.

Plus tard, elles iront annoncer leur réconciliation à leurs amis, sans pour autant leur faire part de leur relation. Seul Néo saura. Demyx jouera l'innocent, mais Larxène se doutera qu'il a conscience de la relation entre les deux filles. Elles le leur dévoileront un peu par hasard au cours d'une soirée un peu arrosée. Elles perdront quelques connaissances, mais s'en ficheront. Ceux qui les jugeront pour ça ne sont pas des amis.

Puis elles décideront, au moins pour leurs familles, de faire ça dans les règles. Elles se présenteront à leurs parents respectifs. Ceux de Larxène prendront plutôt mal le changement d'orientation de leur fille. Sa mère lui dira cependant que, puisqu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle serait heureuse pour elle. Son père ne lui adressera pas la parole pendant trois mois, avant de finalement la rappeler, un peu gêné. A partir de ce moment, Larxène n'aura plus aucune honte à embrasser sa petite amie publiquement. Elle rira même au nez des passants choqués.

Après tout, ça n'était pas quelques attardés qui allaient lui dicter ses sentiments.

...

* * *

><p>Pour le LarxèneTidus... Ouais nan, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Il me fallait un pigeon pour jouer le mec qui se fait larguer (mais je l'aime bien, Tid', en vrai... sauf dans KH1 parce que... xD).

Et pour le Van/Néo, ben... On voit pas beaucoup Néo dans les fics et puis j'aime bien ce couple. =3

Sinon... Ouais, nan j'ai rien à dire à part que cet OS me tient particulièrement à coeur (l'idée, du moins, c'est pour ça que je suis accrochée pour le finir! DX).^^

J'hésite à quémander des reviews, mais puisque tout le monde le fait et que t'façon ça n'augmente pas leur nombre (sauf quand on prends des chatons en otages, bizarrement), ben je vous souhaiterais juste une bonne journée/soirée/matinée. =D


End file.
